So This Is Love?
by silent-wishes
Summary: Ron finally relizes his feelings for his best friend, will he act upon them?
1. Chapter 1

_**So This Is Love?**_

_A/N This story is a Harry/Ron slash. I own none of the Harry Potter characters. This story also does not follow most of the information from the books, so if some things are wrong or miss stated, they're suppose to be. Thank you and enjoy!_

When did it start? How did it begin? Those thoughts kept replaying themselves over and over through Ron's already confused mind. He wasn't sure when these thoughts started but he was sure of one thing, he was in love. Or something like it. The problem was that it was with his best friend, not Hermione but-,

"Harry!" Ron shouted as he saw his best friend in question crossing the quidditch pitch. It was the beginning of their seventh year at Hogwarts and he was holding tryouts for the new season.

Harry raised his head and grinned when he noticed his red haired friend waving to him, "Hey Ron! What are you doing down here?"

"Oh, nothing much, Hermione was trying to make me get a head start on my homework so I thought I'd come down here and see how the tryouts are going?"

"They're great! There is a lot of new talent this year. I have a feeling that we might actually be able to win the house cup!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

Ron laughed, "You're starting to sound like Wood."

Harry grinned, "I'm going to get changed you going hang around?"

Ron shrugged, "Yeah I'll come with you. Not much else I can do except homework," he rolled his eyes.

Harry made his way into the changing room with Ron trailing behind and sat down on a bench while Harry changed. Unfortunately, at that time those thoughts decided to reenter his head.

Why Harry? Because he's perfect, loyal, brave…Why now? Actually, he had always had those feelings. He just decided now to believe them.

"Ron?"

He jumped, "Yeah?"

"You dazed off," Harry said standing in front of him, his shirt in his hands.

"Oh, um, sorry mate, tired I guess." He blushed. Harry could never know how he truly felt, his friendship was just to important to risk by telling him about a silly crush…right?

Harry shrugged and started changing. Ron let his eyes wander over his friends' well toned torso down to the tops of his pants gently resting on his hips. He noticed that his pants hung loosely around them, as if one slight tug could send them cascading down to his ankles.

Harry soon finished changing and gestured for Ron to follow him. They walked in silence for awhile until Harry couldn't stand it any longer, "What's up mate? You're awfully quiet today."

Ron shook his head, "Nothing, just thinking."

"About?"

Ron smiled, "How lovely my bed sounds, I'm exhausted." Harry laughed and they continued their long walk up to Hogwarts.

Ron decided against going to supper that night and instead went up to his room and lied down.

Would it be possible for him to let Harry know? Would he love him back? If he didn't, would they still be friends? Ron knew he should be worried that he might be giving himself away but he couldn't help it. These feelings were still to new to him. He never considered himself gay. He didn't know how to feel, if he should be ashamed or happy. He needed help that he knew he couldn't ask for. Harry didn't know anyway, he could be so blissfully unaware sometimes.

Meanwhile, down at the Great Hall Harry joined Hermione at the table. He took his seat across from her and started piling up his plate. Hermione looked up, "Where's Ron?"

"Oh, he said he was tired so he went up to bed"

Hermione looked at him, "Is he alright?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, he has been really quiet lately, I asked him about it but he won't say anything."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment and then stood up, "I'm going to go check on him. I'll see you later." Harry looked after her, feeling putout. Ron wouldn't confess his problems to him why would he confess them to Hermione?

Hermione quickly made it up to the boy's Gryffindor dormitory and knocked on the door before edging it open, "Ron? Are you alright?" she asked stepping into the room.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked sitting up.

"Well, Harry told me you were acting funny today, is there anything you wanted to talk about?" she asked, a little glitter of hope and knowing flickering in her eyes. Ron studied her, does she know? She tried again, "You're hiding something from Harry and I think that I may be able to help you with it."

For the first time since he realized his feelings for his friend 2 weeks ago he started getting nervous, "I can't do this Hermione, I know you know, don't make me say it." He pleaded hiding his head in his hands. She smiled sitting next to him on the bed.

"Ron, it's alright. I'm here to listen." Ron was truly glad that she was his friend. Before he knew it he was confessing everything he had learned to Hermione, how he loved him, his fear of being found out and the idea that he would be rejected by Harry. She stayed quiet for a moment,

"I'm not saying that he feels the same but I think that you should tell him. He wouldn't stop being friends with you. It'll drive you nuts keeping this to yourself, he should know, you'll feel better. You _are_ the most important thing to him, remember fourth year with the second challenge?" Ron nodded.

"I know but-"

"Hey guys what up?" Harry asked walking into the room. Ron paled,

"How long where you there?" Harry looked hurt and confused,

"I just got here"

Hermione stood up, "I should let you guys talk, Harry, Ron has something he needs to discuss with you."

Harry watched her leave and once the door clicked quietly into place he turned to Ron who was fidgeting on his bed. Harry crossed over to him concerned, "Come on mate, what's wrong?"

Ron shook his head, "I really shouldn't tell you this."

Harry watched him, "Why not?"

Ron sighed, stood up and turned toward the window. Maybe it would be easier if he wasn't facing him. "I have a crush."

Harry laughed, "Is that what's so bad? Who's the lucky gal?" When Ron didn't say anything Harry stood up and walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Ron?"

He turned around to look at him, his sparkling green eyes filled with concern, but no love, not the kind Ron was searching for anyway. "Harry, its…it's not, um…a girl."

"Not a girl? Then what…oh" Ron nodded

"Oh," he said again. Ron turned away again.

"I just thought you should know that you're living with a fag," he mumbled sadly.

"Ron, don't be daft, I mean, I wasn't expecting that but you're still my friend."

"There's one more thing."

Harry grinned, "Come on, after that nothing can surprise me."

Ron's eyes faltered and feel from his face, "My crush, it's on you." This statement was followed by a longer silence then the last and the removal of Harry's hand from his shoulder. This is it, its over. Ron thought miserably not having enough courage to lift his eyes.

"I guess I was wrong," Harry muttered.

"I'm sorry; I knew I shouldn't have told you anything, it was a mistake. I'm going to go now," and he quickly rushed out of the room.

Harry sat down on the edge of his bed in a complete daze. His best friend was in love with him? His best GUY friend? Why wasn't he more disgusted? Should he even be? Then a thought occurred to him, no. He didn't care if Ron is gay, he is still the same person he knew for the past seven years. Nothing could change that. Maybe he didn't feel the same way about him but they would be friends until the end. Harry was just about to stand up and find Ron when another thought entered his brain making him stall. Was he sure he didn't care for Ron that way? I mean, he always felt close to Ron, he could tell him anything. He was the one thing he would miss most in the world. He didn't know, he couldn't think right now. All he could do was to find Ron and talk this out.

Harry rushed out of the room and was just about to jump through the portrait hole when Hermione cut in his path.

"Harry, what happened?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, he, he likes me?" Harry whispered confused. Hermione nodded. "I need to find him," he said going around her.

"What are you going to say?"

Harry stopped, "I don't know, I'll think of something," and he ran through.

It wasn't hard to find Ron, he could be predictable sometimes. Harry quickly made his way down to the quidditch changing rooms and gently pushed open the door. "Ron? Are you in here?" He didn't hear a sound but went inside anyway. As he walked deeper into the room he heard the showers running. Making his way over he spotted Ron under the cold shower head fully clothed. "Ron?" Harry asked quietly. He spun around,

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice slightly high pitched.

"I want to talk to you," he said walking over and shutting off the valve, "Why are you in here?"

"I thought it would make me feel better, help me realize it was all a dream?" It sounded more like a question then a statement. Harry tried guiding him out of the shower but he refused to move and sat down on the floor. Harry followed suit, ignoring the cold water seeping through his pants. "I think we need to talk about this," he said staring at his friend who refused to meet his eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm a fag, you hate me, I'm going to lonely the rest of my life and that's all there is." He said his voice hoarse. Harry stared at him, at loss of what to say.

"Ron, you won't be alone, I'll always be with you. We'll always be friends." Harry said placing his hand on his friend's knee. Ron jerked under his touch causing him to pull away.

"No we won't. It's going to be different now," he sighed finally looking up.

Harry shook his head, "Maybe it will be weird at first, I'm still confused on how I feel about this but I'm sure of one thing, we'll always be best friends." Harry moved closer, "I've never had a friend before you; I'm not going to throw it away just because you fancy men." Ron smiled.

"Think there's a chance you might like me?" just the way he asked made Harry's heart melt, the un-sureness, the hope. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, I need time to think about it." Ron smiled.

"I can handle that, thanks by the way, for not, you know, hating me"

Harry laughed and pulled him into a hug, "I'd never hate you"

"_Together forever we'll always be. Together forever, just you and me" _

_End here? I don't you can decide. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'd like to thank all of my reviewers so far! I was very excited that five minutes after I posted I received my first review! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this second installment of **So This Is Love?** as much as the first! Please review! It makes me so happy! (Perhaps it's a little pathetic but it's the little things that matter :o)…)

**I own nothing.**

"Come on guys! Put some effort in it!" Harry yelled at his team. They had been practicing since 9 o'clock that morning, it was now almost noon.

"We are doing the best we can. We have been at it for hours and need a break!" Ginny exclaimed glaring at him.

Harry glared right back, "We are playing Slythern tomorrow Gin! We cannot lose to them! We need all the practice we can get in before then," he turned around to look up at his players and the suddenly turned around again, "Why are you not up there practicing?" He questioned pointing up to the rest of the team flying above them.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Because I'm tired and I needed a break. What has gotten into you Harry? You never act like this," she asked peering at him. For reasons he could not explain Harry squirmed under her look, it was just like her mothers'. She seemed to be able to see right through him.

Harry shook his head, "It's nothing, so come on, lets finish practice," he took up his broom and flew into the sky.

Shouting to his team that this would be their final scrimmage of the day he flew over head watching them toss the Quaffle back and forth. He had to admit that it was a very good team. Mostly the younger students tried out. They all had real promise and hardly complained. That is the good thing about having younger players; they do not question authority yet.

As much as Harry hated to admit it, crushing Slythern tomorrow was not the main thing on his mind. It has been a little over a week since Ron confessed his secrets to Harry and he could not get it out of his mind. He did not know why it was still bothering him. Ron never again mentioned anything about that night and Harry did not question him. He knew he did not have any feelings towards Ron, he could not, but the thought still seemed to linger. Every time he dismissed it he heard the hope in Ron's voice or the look of desperation in his eyes that night. But every time he let the thought enter his head unchecked it led to strange daydreams that embarrassed Harry just to think about them. He could not help but think that he would be letting him down somehow. Both Harry and Hermione had become more protective of Ron, afraid anyone would find out his secret. So far, it has been kept between the three of them. It just did not make any-

"WATCH OUT!"

Harry did not stand a chance. It is neither the safest nor the smartest ting to do, zone out on a quidditch pitch during practice. He did not even know what hit him. The glorious, cool,bright afternoon was plunged into darkness as a lose bludger came in contact with the side of his head.

Harry woke with a start as a cold sweat was forming at the tip of his brow, he had been dreaming dreams he knew he shouldn't and it scared him. Wiping it away he took in his surroundings. He was in the infirmary for sure, the sickeningly clean smell over powered his senses making him gag.

"So your awake now are you Mr. Potter?" Madame Pomfry asked as she hovered over his bed. "Quite a nasty bump you got. Brooms should be banned, people are always falling off and getting hurt," she muttered to herself as she checked him over.

"I fell off?" Harry asked squinting at her trying to focus without his glasses.

She pursed her lips. "Yes after sustaining a rather hard blow of a bludger. Fell quite a distance before Miss Weasely stopped you." She forced a potion in his hands, "Drink this and you may leave," she quickly spun around and walked out of the room.

Harry downed his potion obediently and quickly dressed. As soon as he stepped foot out of the infirmary he was engulfed in a giant hug.

"Ugh, Hermione get off!" Harry laughed. She quickly let him go.

"Oh Harry! We were just on our way over to see you! Ginny told us what happened, we were so worried!" Harry looked around and smiled at Ron who was standing behind her, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah mate, you gave us a good scare, honestly I thought you were supposed to be the best quidditch player," he winked causing Harry to blush.

"I just got caught up in my thoughts," Harry explained.

"And what were you thinking about that tuned you out to all the shouts of warnings you were getting from your team?" Ron teased.

He blushed a deeper shade of red, "Nothing," he said quickly causing both Ron and Hermione to stare at him strangely.

"Alright then, well are you hungry? Dinner just started," Ron asked changing the subject, Harry nodded and the three of them walked down to the Great Hall in silence.

As soon as they entered Harry quickly went over to Ginny to thank her.

"No problem," she grinned at him, "But what was up with you today? You weren't acting like yourself." Harry shrugged,

"It was nothing, just preoccupied is all," he started filling his plate as Hermione and Ron sat down next to him. Ginny leaned towards him and spoke softly in his ear, her warm breath on his cheek,

"Is it about Ron?"

It shocked him so much that he started choking on his pumpkin juice. Ron immediately turned to him and started patting his back, "You ok mate?"

"Ahem, yeah I just…yeah I'm ok," he said wiping his mouth. Ron looked at his sister who just shrugged.

The uncomfortable silence that followed was to much for Harry to stand. Standing up abruptly, upsetting the glasses on the table he tossed a quick apology and walked quickly out of the Great Hall. Ron glared at his sister.

"What did you say to him?" Ron asked narrowing his eyes.

"It is none of your business Ron," Ginny said defensively.

"It is to my business! If it concerns my friends then it is my business!" Ron roared his temper flaring up.

"Ron! Knock it off!" Hermione hissed at him angrily. Ron stood up.

"I should follow him," but he was roughly pulled down by his sister.

"You're making a scene. Ron, leave him alone, he just needs to think."

"Think about what?" Ron asked her sarcastically, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You," she said pointedly.

Ron paled and looked at his sister nervously, "Why me?" he asked.

"Honestly, I'm not stupid," Ginny sighed staring at her brother.

Ron looked between his sister and Hermione like a deer caught in headlights, "What is it with you girls? How do you figure these things out?" Ron asked nervously.

Ginny giggled, "You're my brother, its easy to tell what you're thinking, but not that easily," she added hastily as her brother looked like he was going to lose his supper.

Harry paced up and down his room, once, twice, thrice, what was happening? Why did Ginny's words make him so nervous? Why, all of a sudden, did sitting so close to Ron bother him? Too many thoughts, too many questions, too much confusion, Harry stopped pacing and wrung his hands, feeling dread in the pit of his stomach. He quickly placed a locking charm on his door before he started pacing again. He shouldn't be nervous, he shouldn't. There was nothing to be nervous about. What Ginny said did not matter to him, she may know about Ron, they are related, but what would make her say that he was thinking about her brother? Why was he having these thoughts? He couldn't have any feelings for his friend, he never did before. But maybe that now that he knew it was an option...Harry did not have much time to think about it before someone tried to get in the room but upon finding it locked started banging. Harry slowly crossed to the door and placed his shaking, clammy hand on the door knob pulling it open.

"What is this door locked for?" Seamus asked pushing his way in looking around expecting to find a girl there.

"Oh, er, n-no reason," he stuttered wringing his hands.

"Whoa, what's the matter with you mate? You look awful," Seamus asked looking him over.

"It's nothing," Harry said shaking his head. Just then Ron came into the room and looked pointedly at Harry.

"We need to talk."

Seamus looked at Harry and then at Ron, "Did you two have a row or something?" He had never seen Harry look this nervous before. Deciding it was better if he left he quickly excused himself shutting the door behind him. Oh how this scene looked so familiar, thought Harry.

"There's nothing to talk about," Harry said some of his confidence coming back. Besides, there was nothing to worry about; he did not have anything to hide.

"Yes there is. What was that about back there anyway?" Ron asked crossing his arm

How could he be so calm about all of this? Harry wondered,

"Nothing, just didn't feel well is all," it sounded lame even to him.

"Harry, come off it, if I can tell you one of my _biggest _secrets, you can tell me why you're acting so strange," he still stood there calmly, his arms crossed.

"I don't know…I don't know…I just don't KNOW!" he yelled frustrated. "I don't know whats wrong with me Ron! Ever since you told me you liked me that is all I can think about!" He pulled at his hair and started pacing again. Ron dropped his arms to his sides looking hurt.

"If it bothers you that much, we don't have to be friends anymore. I'm sure Dumbledore would move me into another room, I mean –"

"Ron, no, that's not what I meant, Merlin, I don't know what to do," he looked at Ron and shrugged, his eyes pleading with him to understand. Comprehension suddenly seemed to dawn on Ron because he let a small smile come onto his lips.

"Look mate, we don't have to do anything, if you don't want. I mean, if you don't like me that's alright. As long as you're still my friend," he walked over to Harry.

"Of course I'll still be your friend," he mumbled lamely looking up at him, "But maybe I want more?" Harry did not notice how much taller Ron was compared to him until now. It made him feel very small and vulnerable, he lowered his gaze.

Ron cupped Harry's chin in his hand and lifted it to meet his eyes, "Its alright, we can take it slow if you want?" Ron was shaking, he couldn't believe it, his dreams were playing out before him. Harry leaned into his touch taking in his scent, chocolate and rain, he closed his eyes. Nervously Ron leaned down slowly watching Harry as he breathed in deeply and gently brushed his lips across his friends.

Harry jerked his head back and opened his eyes wide, "We can't do this."

Ron looked hurt and angry, "What are you playing at Harry? You like me and then you don't, what is wrong with you?" Ron yelled and flung his hands into the air.

Harry shook his head and ran his hands through his hair, "I don't know?" He shrugged and walked out of the room leaving a confused, hurt, and angry Ron behind.

"_**Do not be afraid, my friend, love will come. But the question is will you be ready when it does?"**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N wow….all I can say is wow. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed to my story thus far, I'm so excited! I'm glad you all enjoyed it! So enough of my ramblings and on with the third installment of **So This Is Love?**

Cool yet warm, breezy but still, alert yet blissfully unconscious, Harry thought he was going to vomit. He could not decide on anything anymore, nothing seemed right; it was all one big, bloody mistake.

After leaving a dumbstruck Ron behind in the dormitory Harry had walked down to the lake and sat and waited. For what, answers maybe? An angry Ron coming to find him? Unfortunately neither came. He stayed up all night just staring out across the water, his chin on his knees, as thoughts filtered though his mind. Even as the warming sun slowly peeked over the horizon he had not reached a conclusion yet. The birds where singing there happy early morning songs but they could not penetrate through the heavy clouds of guilt and pain in Harry's heart. Leaning against the tree trunk he stretched his legs out, the sun warming up his stiff body.

Why did everything have to be so complicated? He wanted Ron, oh Merlin knows he does, yet he ran when Ron advanced. He shouldn't have, now everything was ruined between them, their friendship and their chance at love. Harry could picture the seemingly unbreakable connection that he and Ron had shared snapping before his eyes. He moaned and grabbed his head in his hands. It was too painful to think about.

As the sun rose higher another thought entered his head, Quidditch. It was the Gryffindor verses Slythern match today. Harry shook his head, it was going to be disastrous. He had not slept all night and had too many other things to worry about. But he could not let his team down. They where counting on him as a captain to set an example and if he did not show up because of personal problems, he would lose their respect.

Grudgingly Harry stood up, stretched, and headed down to the Quidditch pitch to get changed. He arrived before any of his teammates, even before anyone had left the Great Hall most likely. Sitting on a bench already in his gear left nothing else for him to do but think and wait. They can be a deadly combination. Thankfully Ginny arrived not to soon after he did, cutting off his thoughts.

"Hey Harry, how are you this morning? I didn't see you at breakfast?" she asked pulling out her gear.

Harry shrugged, "I wasn't hungry."

She looked at him strangely, "What's the matter? You're not nervous are you?" she teased.

He smiled, "No, not that," _I just ruined my chances with your brother is all_.

She shook her head but said no more. A few minutes later the rest of the team came in, all nervous for their first match.

"I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Andrew, a small second year boy with brown hair, their chaser.

"Oh, I'm so nervous I might just lose my breakfast," cried their other chaser, Emily, a petite little redhead girl. Harry smiled comfortingly,

"There's nothing to worry about, just play your best," Harry knew that Slythern's team this year was not as good as it used to be. They had all younger players too but they did not have the talent Harry's team had. Time for his good luck pep speech,

"Alright everyone, I know this is your first game, except for you Gin, so I don't want you to be nervous. I have the best team I've had in awhile. We've practiced and practiced and I know I've driven some of you crazy but this is what we were waiting for, a chance to crush Slythern like the scum that they are!" This was followed by many cheers and hoots of laughter. Distantly Harry heard the whistle blow telling the teams to come out onto the field. Ushering them out he took a deep breath, momentarily forgetting last nights events, and followed his team out to the deafening roars.

"GRYFFONDOR SCORES AGAIN! SCORE IS NOW 4-0 GRYFFONDOR!" screamed the announcer as Andrew scored his second goal. His grinning red face was hard to miss as he waved towards Harry who applauded his goal.

Since the beginning he had been scanning the crowd for Ron. But unfortunately he had not shown up for this match, his original seat next to Hermione was vacant.

"GRYFFONDOR 5-0!"

Harry smiled to himself as yet again Andrew scored a miraculous goal. Emily quickly followed with two of her own.

Staring off in the direction of the Slythern goal posts Harry noticed the snitch hovering above the middle hoop. Without thinking he sped offat top speed towards the goal. Feeling the cold airwhip across his face he was dimly aware of the crowds increase in cheering, (and booing). Unfortunately for Harry, he also did not notice that Draco had been watching him and was quickly on his tail. Reaching his hand out to grab the snitch, inches away, it was flung aside as Malfoy knocked it away in an attempt to grab the snitch for himself, but it was gone.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Harry yelled angrily as he pulled his broom around, Malfoy sneered.

"Why potty? You want to impress your boyfriend?" Harry's eyes widened, did he know? He quickly glanced towards the stands and noticed a red headed boy yelling out obscenities next to Hermione. His heart leapt, Ron was here.

Malfoy followed his gazed and laughed harder, "So it's true then huh potty? You and the weasel are a couple! I always knew-"

All of a sudden Malfoy's laughter was cut short as Harry lunged off his broom onto his, his fist coming in contact with his face. He could hear his nose breaking and gasps from the audience.

"MR. POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" screamed an outraged Madame Hooch, "THIS IS THE MOST UNDIGINIFIED MANNER OF PLAY I HAVE SEEN YET! AND FROM YOU NO LESS POTTER!" She succeeded in pulling Harry off of Malfoy's broom but not before Malfoy could seek his revenge. He lunged towards Harry punching him full in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Doubling over in pain, Madame Hooch lost her grip on him and he plummeted hundreds of feet to the ground.

Someone screamed from the stands.

Harry knew he was in trouble. Dread soon over came the pain in his stomach when he relizedthat this might be the end, no chance to apologize to Ron. Stars kept dancing in front of his eyes and he wildly tried to grab at them hoping that if he could catch one, he would stop falling. Harry faintly heard his teammates yelling at him frantically trying to stop his decent, but someone else got to him first.

"ACCIO HARRY!"

Harry felt his body come to a sudden halt and then fly off in another direction. He vainly tried to grab onto something and managed to catch one of the dancing starts before he went hurtling towards the stands and landed with a hard thump onto someone else.

"Harry? Harry are you ok?"

"Hermione?" Harry's eyes swam in and out of focus.

"Oh good, your alright. Ron you could have killed him!" She turned to him and smacked him over the head. He heard someone snort over the yelling of the crowd,

"He would have died if I hadn't stopped him!" He retorted.

Harry sat up, "Is the game still on?" he asked squinting at his friends ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. He heard Ron laugh,

"No mate, you caught the snitch!"

Harry looked down at his hands; indeed he had caught it in his dramatic fall. He broke into a grin,

"Well I guess I did then didn't I?" He laughed. Ron helped pull him up and the crowds cheers grew louder. He held his hand up triumphantly, the tiny gold ball flapping helplessly against him.

Later that evening, after much celebration and congratulating on their first win of the season (and the breaking of Malfoy's nose) Harry retired up to bed. He was exhausted, 48 hours of no sleep was taking a toll on both his body and mind. All he wanted to do was crawl in between his soft sheets. However, sleep did not come easily. Although things have been temporarily patched between himself and Ron he was still worried. It could have just been the excitement of the game that Ron was still talking to him; he did not want to get his hopes up. The only thought that comforted his was that it was Saturday. He still had tomorrow to work things out with Ron.

But not even that thought helped, his dreams were still plagued with worries and he soon gave up on sleeping when he noticed angrily that his alarm clock kept flashing 4 am. Slowly he got out of bed, slipped on his robe, and snuck quietly downstairs to sit in front of the fire. It usually helped to lull him to sleep. After at least ten minutes he felt his eyelids drooping to the heat of the crackling fire.

"Harry?" He jumped. Any thought of sleep was gone from his mind as he whipped around to see a pajama clad Ron rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"What are you doing down here?" Harry asked cocking his head at him.

He shrugged, "I could ask you the same thing. I couldn't sleep and I noticed that you were gone," he trailed off.

He walked over to the chair Harry was sitting on and pulled up a seat next to him, warming himself by the fire. It was a few moments before either of them spoke, Ron went first,

"So what did Malfoy say that made you jump at him? Don't get me wrong I bet that slimy git deserved it. It was bloody brilliant," he then added, "This is twice now in the past two days that you have fallen off of your broom Harry. I hope you do not plan on making this a habit because I might not be able to catch you next time."

Harry smiled and blushed, "I wish Madame Hooch hadn't shown up so quickly. I was looking forward to really hitting him," he subconsciously rubbed his stomach.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked concerned, "He didn't hurt you did he?" anger flashing in his eyes.

"No, I'm alright, its Malfoy remember? What damage could he do?" They laughed.

"So, what did he say?" Ron asked pushing the subject. He watched as Harry squirmed slightly in his chair.

"Err…nothing really," Ron raised a brow, "Alright, well, he was making fun of you…well us actually," Harry lowered his eyes. Ron leaned back,

"So there's an 'us'?" Those words hurt more then he could have imagined.

He shrugged, "I-I don't know?" he looked up at Ron who was staring right back at him with his arms crossed.

"You need to make up your mind Harry. I can't do that for you," he stared into the fire, "You know it really hurt when you took off yesterday. I didn't know what to think. I wasn't even going to come to the game but Hermione talked me into it. She said that you were just afraid, is it true?" He turned back to Harry.

He sighed, "I don't know, maybe-"

"Yes or no"

"Yes," he hid his head. He could feel Ron's eyes boring into his back. He felt a sudden weight next to him as Ron made room for himself on the small chair. Harry felt suddenly very aware of himself and his breathing quickened.

"You don't have to be afraid, I wouldn't hurt you," Ron whispered.

Harry's heart swelled, "I know you wouldn't, it's just that it's hard for me, you know? I'm not used to this feeling," Harry regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth. Stupid Harry, just stupid! Now I sound like some self-pitying sap. He tensed when he felt Ron drape his arm over Harry's shoulders.

"You make it very hard for a person to be mad at you, you realize that don't you?" Ron smiled.

Harry took a deep breath and turned his face towards Ron, his face inches from his, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave yesterday. I was kicking myself all last night," his breath was warm on Ron's cheek making him shudder.

"It's alright, I don't blame yo—"He was abruptly cut off as Harry closed the distance between them, his soft lips coming in contact with his own. Harry pulled back, searching Ron's eyes for a response. All he received was a surprised grin.

"Are we good?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, we're good," and Ron leaned in for another kiss, just as sweet and innocent as the first only lasting a little while longer.

Ron woke up abruptly as someone tapped sharply on his head, "You're just lucky that I wake up early," someone scolded him. He opened his eyes and looked up at his sister who was standing above him, her arms crossed and a smile on her face. "Romantic fire eh?" she giggled. Ron smiled and looked down at Harry's sleeping form, his legs over the edge of the chair with his head resting on Ron's chest.

"Very," he leaned back into the chair not caring if anyone saw them. Ginny nudged him again.

"Come on, get up," this time she tapped Harry on the head, gentler then what she did to her brother. Moaning something incoherently and snuggling closer to Ron he fell back asleep. Ron blushed and nudged Harry,

"Come on Harry, wake up sleepy head." This time he opened his eyes and sat up quickly.

"Ow," he moaned rubbing his neck. He then noticed Ginny standing there and blushed.

"Aw you two look so cute!" She giggled and ran quickly out of the room as a pillow was hurled in her direction.

"We should get up, could look suspicious," Ron said standing up and stretching, groaning in satisfaction as he heard his bones crack in several places. He turned to look at Harry who was still sprawled out on the chair, "Aren't you getting up?"

Harry shook his head, "No, to tired," Ron laughed and dragged his friend off of the couch. "Let's go, you can sleep in your bed," he helped him up the stairs and they snuck quietly into their room making sure not to disturb their roommates. Harry instantly fell asleep as his head hit the pillow, his dreams carrying him off into a peaceful sleep.

Feeling very much awake, Ron got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. Spotting his sister with a bowl of cereal and The Daily Prophet he headed over. He couldn't get the grin off of his face. As he sat down Ginny looked up at him with a smile.

"So are you and Harry ok then?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

Ron did not answer but the twinkle in his eye betrayed him.Grabbing a piece of toast and marmalade he flipped open the Prophet and pointedly ignored his sisters laughter.

"**_Sometimes, the best way to mend things is with a simple kiss to show you care."_**


End file.
